Meta-human
Meta-humans, shortened as Metas, and often referred to as Superhumans, are individuals who acquired powers and abilities unlike those of normal humans after experiencing mutation of their bodies. Most obtained their powers after being affected by Ken Drake's particle accelerator on June 11, 2017. These people were exposed to the particles and dark matter that altered their genetic, chemical, or even atomic structure, giving them a variety of abilities. Their abilities seem to often relate to what energy or matter the future superhumans were directly in contact with at the time of exposure, although this is not always required. Mutations '''Mutations '''are methods that the body takes to create an ability within a metahuman after their initial creation. These mutations can vary in distinction, time and appearance. These can be simplified into three types: Instant Mutations Instant mutations are, as the name says, rather instant. They can occur instantly after a metahuman develops or during moments that create stress or trigger fear. An example would be someone who is a metahuman creating a psychokinetic burst from themselves after they were just held at knifepoint when they haven't been able to do so before. They tend to have full awareness over their power at this point and can access it whenever necessary. Sometimes they may need practice to understand their power. These powers are ready to be accessed and are usually developed into a basic stage or more advanced stage from the beginning. Subliminal Mutations Subliminal mutations tend to be when a power's development is not seen. This usually encapsulates powers that are internal. Psychic abilities are sometimes subliminal as well. In short, these mutations are already triggered and must develop over a usually short time. Subliminal mutations are usually ignored or overseen as personal problems, such as telepathy being overlooked as schizophrenia or head pains that signify power development being overlooked as a basic migraine. This usually means the power is already unlocked and is just waiting to be accessed. They usually have little awareness of their power and usually consider it normal for their power trigger to occur. However, upon realizing of their meta abilities they may understand their power's capabilities and develop it further. Slow Mutations Slow mutations are metahuman mutations that take a long period to develop or be able to even be used. Their development may take the form of medical conditions that frequently appear, and may increase in severity with each one. This mutation usually involves more complex and unorthodox metahuman abilities that are usually not seen as 'common' when compared to other known metahuman abilities. This can be disguised as seizures, panic attacks, black-outs, nosebleeds, etc. The metahuman who is mutating tends to either not be aware of their power or forgets that it occurs during these conditions. Control varies. The metahuman tends to have no control over the power until they learn to master it, and that is after they become aware of the power at all. Their power may not even be fully developed, and during their 'episodes' may be in the middle of developing until the metahuman can push their power's development to full by being aware of their power and forcing themselves to control and harness it. Category:Meta-humans Category:Species